Urinary incontinence is a very common disorder in both men and women. Large or smaller amounts of urine are involuntarily expelled from the bladder. There are two main types of urinary incontinence, i.e. urge incontinence and stress incontinence. Very few drugs are available for treatment of the latter type and they have been found to have low efficacy and significant side-effects.